


Right in front of my salad

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bisexual Armitage Hux, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Condoms, Crack, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pegging, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Telepathy, That's not how the force works but idgaf, Use of the C-word in a positive sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: Kylo and Hux attempt to force-connect while they're boning. Rey accidentally taps in.They enjoy it a little too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you take melatonin and decide to see if you can rattle off a fic before you fall asleep because you haven't written in months and your fingers are getting itchy. I apologise for nothing.
> 
> **NOTE: THIS IS A REYLUX FIC! I did warn you that it might be going in that direction, so don't come cryin' to me.**

Even now, sitting naked on the bed opposite him, Hux did not hold himself like a man who was about to get pounded in the butt by Kylo Ren. He looked like a General giving orders. Technically that was true.

It was, observed Kylo, really hot.

Legs crossed, expression stern, Hux grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer and said, "Let's go over the safety briefing, shall we?"

_Weirdly_ hot.

"The moment you no longer feel like you are certain of what you are doing, Ren," Hux continued, "You disconnect. The moment I utter the safeword, you...?"

"Disconnect," said Kylo obediently. He was also naked, but in a far more casual way. Unlike Hux, he didn't look like he was about to deliver a tactical report. He already had a boner. Tactical meetings were really the opposite of a boner. Unless they were being headed by a naked Hux.

_Focus, Kylo!_

"Should I be unable to speak," the General went on, "I will instead picture a Tooka cat. At which point-"

"I will disconnect," Kylo finished earnestly.

The principle behind a safeword was that it had to be a word you wouldn't normally utter during sex. Their verbal safeword was "Starkiller". Neither of them really needed to talk about why Hux picturing Starkiller base during sex wouldn't work as the telepathic equivalent.

It had taken Kylo some time to persuade Hux to try this. He was convinced it would be super hot. Hotter than Hux seemed to find superweapons, even. Both of them connected through the Force, feeling what the other felt, witness to each other's ecstasy; it would be a level of intimacy far greater than they'd ever known.

Plus, they'd both get to feel like they were boning and being boned at the same time.

Super. Hot.

"Right, then. I believe that's everything," said Hux, which was Kylo's cue to crawl over and straddle him, deftly summoning the lube into his hand on the way.

(Skywalker and Snoke would have called this an _inappropriate use of the Force_. Naturally, now both of them were dead and unable to boss him around, Kylo did it as much as he could.)

He watched Hux uncap the bottle and spread some over his fingers, lip bitten in concentration. Kylo knelt up a little and shifted forward over Hux's waist so the other man could reach behind him easily. He was careful not to sit down. Being considerably heavier than Hux, Kylo doubted that would end well.

Hux's brow furrowed a little as he teased Kylo's hole with his fingertip, and he gave a warm smirk of triumph when Kylo moaned in response. "You ready?" Kylo asked, closing his eyes so he could concentrate on establishing a connection.

It wasn't as easy as it might be with another Force-user, especially with a finger working its way up, his ass, but Kylo was nothing if not determined.

"Mhm." Hux rested a hand on Ren's thigh, squeezed a little.

"Clear your mind."

"Just a sec. I want to get another finger in."

"Alright, tell me when -ah!"

Kylo didn't need to open his eyes to know that Hux was smirking again.

It took a little while. Hux had to stop finger-fucking him temporarily while Kylo regained his focus, although he didn't withdraw them. It was a great exercise in discipline. (Maybe he should try meditating with a plug in? _Note to self, obtain meditation butt plug._)

And then, suddenly, he was lying on his back beneath himself, warmth around his fingers, arousal thrumming in his cock, and he could see his own body stretched above him, and Hux gave a breathy "oh!" of surprise and wonder, and then -

A voice. Rey's voice.

"Oh. Augh! What the fuck, Ben?!"

They both froze.

Hux, clearly still overwhelmed by the experience, was staring up at Kylo with a rare look of utter shock on his face. Kylo could see his own stunned and slightly gormless expression through Hux's eyes too, and that was _very_ confusing.

Most importantly, though, he could now see Rey.

Rey, seated, with her hand lifted as if holding an eating utensil and the other cupped beneath an invisible bowl. Rey, staring at them in a mixture of horror and fascination.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times. Finally, she stuttered out, "You're - is that General Hux? Why can I see General Hux? Is he - are you - _why does General Hux have his fingers up your arse_, Ben?"

There was a sustained silence. Hux pressed his lips together, thinking. He kept his hand where it was.

"Starkiller...?" prompted Kylo.

"Actually, I'm... surprisingly turned on by this," Hux admitted, eliciting an incredulous noise from Rey. "But I mean, if you want to disconnect..."

"I AM TRYING," Rey snapped, "TO EAT. MY SALAD."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm tired. I'll finish this some other time. Night night, don't do drugs kids, etc.
> 
> I have no idea whether I should have Rey join in and start frigging herself or whether Hux and Ren should just bone in front of her as a weird sort of power move. What say you, readers?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this while high off flu meds and feverish and I didn't edit it. I might go back and edit it later, but for now... enjoy, I guess?

Kylo looked at Hux again. Hux looked at Kylo. Then, after a moment, the General gave a wide and slightly sinister grin and began pumping his fingers in and out of Ren again. It was the ultimate power move.

Kylo had never felt so turned on. It was kind of a good thing Hux wasn't hitting his prostate in this position because he was pretty sure he would have just up and blown his load by this point otherwise. Rey made another sound of scandalized disgust.

"Why is he _still doing it_?"

"Why are you still watching?" murmured Hux.

With a start, Kylo realized _exactly_ why Rey was still watching. This was actually turning her on, in a weird, angry sort of way. Apparently Rey and Hux had more in common than either of them would like to think. Rey was probably not going to admit to this out loud.

"Right," she snapped. Slamming down the invisible salad, Rey shuffled forwards in her invisible chair and started to pull off her belt. Kylo felt like all his Life Days had come at once. He bit his lip as he watched her strip from the waist down. Interestingly, her clothes disappeared as soon as she tossed them aside. That would have been really interesting from a metaphysical point of view if Kylo wasn't ridiculously horny. He put it on the mental list beneath 'meditate with butt plug in'.

Hux kept up the pumping and stretching, which was good, and snapped, "What are you _doing_?"

"Three can play at this game," retorted Rey. "I'm trying to put you off."

"Mm. You do realize that we're both bisexual." Hux's eyes were fixed between Rey's legs, where her hand had paused on her underwear. Rey noticed, and scowled.

"So? I'm a filthy resistance scavenger girl," she said, as she defiantly slipped her fingers beneath the fabric and started to rub. "I doubt either of you find me remotely attractive."

Kylo could feel her angry arousal through the Force. He bit his lip, and wondered briefly about the ethics of the situation. If he told her the truth - that seeing Rey frig herself silly while Hux pounded into him was actually the hottest thing he could imagine right now - she might stop. And he didn't really want her to. Yet at the same time...

Okay, so he'd slaughtered entire villages and been complicit in the destruction of the New Republic, but maybe non-consensual exhibitionism was where he drew the line?

His thoughts were interrupted by the wet _shlick_ sound of Hux withdrawing his fingers, and a sudden feeling of emptiness that made him moan.

"Oh, keep trying, by all means," Hux purred. He gently pushed Kylo back, rolled a condom over his still-erect dick. "I'm sure you'll get there."

"I hate you so much." Rey lifted her hips and angrily tugged off her panties. "Fucking fascist monsters, the both of you."

"Fuck, yes," groaned Kylo, unable to help himself. He shuffled forward again, raised his position a little so Hux could get his cock in place. Rey paused. Her hand slowed.

"You're _disgusting_," she declared. "You're actually getting off on this. I can feel it."

"Mm, so are you." Hux teased the head of his prick against Kylo's sensitive hole, the other hand now gripping his thigh. "Intriguing thing, this force-connection. I have the distinct sense you don't want to stop. And - oh." Kylo felt him ease inside. "You're so wet. Both of you. Kriff."

"Fuck you!" spat Rey. Her fingers slipped between her slick labia even as she gave Hux a look that could destroy planets.

"Call me a monster again," breathed Kylo, who was basically beyond coherent thought by now. "Please."

Rey set her lips into a hard line. She teased her clit idly for a few moments.

"You're a monster," she said finally. Hux grabbed onto Kylo's thighs and bucked upwards, slamming into him. "Both of you. Monsters. I should... I should come over there and..."

"Yes!"

"... fucking... fuck you both with a... a huge strap-on dildo..."

Kylo began rocking back and forth on Hux's cock. Hux was breathing hard now, his gaze flicking between the other two. Rey slid down on the chair, propped up one leg on a nearby invisible surface. It was weird, but hot. A deep flush had spread across Rey's cheeks, mirroring the dark tint of her sex. She pushed two fingers inside herself, her challenging gaze on Kylo and Hux all the while.

"... a... a double dildo," she gasped. "So I can... fuck you both at the same time..."

It wasn't the most inspired dirty talk Kylo had ever heard, but then, he did have a lot of sex with a guy who sometimes liked to dress up as Grand Moff Tarkin and say "FIRE!" when he was coming, so the bar was set pretty low.

"... and then I'd... I'd spank you both!" Rey spat, as her fingers slicked in and out of her moist cunt. She groaned. "Spank your... your filthy fascist arses... in front of the whole First Order... oh, oh kriff..."

Rey's orgasm blasted through the force-connection, sending a deep thrill down Kylo's spine. He felt his balls tighten, felt himself climax as Hux thrust deep inside, felt Hux's orgasm build and burst within him, and he had the vague awareness that someone was screaming but he couldn't tell who...

He sagged over Hux, panting hard. Hux was blinking rapidly. There was a glob of semen on his face. Kylo felt a small swell of pride. Rey was staring at them both, wide-eyed.

"So," she breathed, eventually. "That... was a thing that happened."

"Uh-huh," replied Kylo articulately. He felt totally fucked-out.

"Same time next week?" ventured Hux.

Rey kept staring. She chewed her lip slightly. Then, abruptly, she sat up and tried to gather her clothing in front of her.

"General!" she burst out, looking to the side. "I. This isn't what it looks like."

Kylo was momentarily confused. Was she addressing Hux? But - wait - oh, _no_ -

"Starkiller! STARKILLER!" he cried, and rolled off Hux.

The connection broke abruptly. Hux was still lying on the bed, gazing at the ceiling and absently wiping the come off his face. Kylo clamped his legs together, as if the realization had literally hit him in the balls. At length, the other man gave him a questioning look.

"I think my mother walked in," Kylo moaned quietly.

"Oh," was all Hux said. Then he started to laugh.

"Next time," he managed, "let's make sure the girl is somewhere private, yes?"

"Mm," replied Kylo. He rolled close to Hux, flopped an arm over his waist. Hux tossed the condom into the bin, scowling a little at the mess. They lay in silence for a moment or two.

"Do you think people actually make double strap-on dildos like that?" Kylo said finally.

"Not sure." Hux grinned at him. "Let's find out."


End file.
